Love and Secrets a Vampire love story sims2
by WhiteWolfePrincess10
Summary: Emma is a Young mom on her own. Her boyfriend had left her leaving only a note. leaving her to Fend for herself.His parents hate her. She thinks nothing will ever get better,but one day things start to change will they get better? rated M Just in case
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This story begins about 4 years earlier. Emma Wilder was an eager high school senior dating a now college freshmen Jake Dawson. They have been dating since middle school. It's getting close to prom and graduation time now. Jake is out of his classes for the summer helping Emma get ready for prom, graduation and her grad party, but he is hiding something inside he doesn't want to tell her.

Emma is at the mall trying on her dress for the last time before prom, which is two days away. "Come on Emma just get it on and 'B' will help you." Says Ryan with his arms crossed leaning against the wall next to the chair Bonnie was sitting in. Ryan is Emma's older brother that has taken care of her since there parents left. Bonnie or 'B' is Emma's best friend since they were little.

"Ok ok!" Emma says opening the door to the fitting room and walking out. Ryan has never seen the dress yet. Emma comes out in a long pink strapless princess style dress that drags on the ground. She walks over to the pedestal and stands up on it. Bonnie gets up, walks over to her and laces up the back of the dress. Emma looks at herself in the mirror.

"WOW sis! Truly a princess! Jake will be lost when he sees you." He says as he walks over smiling.

Emma smiles at his comment and lifts her blonde, black and pink hair like its going to be and holds it with one hand. She turns to look at the back of the dress. "Do you really think he will like it?"

"Yes! He would be stupid not to" Ryan says

Emma smiles and looks at 'B'. Ryan looks at his phone " Hey sis I got to get going I have to get to the Tux Shop to help Jake and make sure everything is going ok there." He kisses her cheek. "See you at home." He says as he leaves and heads over to the Tux Shop.

"Well better get this off and head back to the house so I can get this hidden so Jake doesn't see it till he picks me up on prom night." Emma says walking back to the changing room.

'B' grabs her dress, "I can't believe it! 2 days till prom! Then Graduation on Monday! I just can't believe it!" she says all excited

"Yea me either! It's going to be the best weekend ever!" Emma adds.

* * *

"Dude come on you take longer then my sister does!" Ryan says

Jake comes out. "Did she have to pick hot pink! Seriously her car is pink, her phone is pink, her hair has pink in it, and ALL her stuff is pink!" Jake says.

Ryan laughs," Well at least the dog isn't pink. It's fine, it's her prom anyways, and if I don't recall she wore black and red for you at your prom." Ryan walks over to try and help him fix his tie that he is doing all wrong.

"Yea I know. It doesn't bother me I just wonder why all her stuff has to be pink sometimes." He gives up and lets Ryan fix the tie.

"I say you look alright except for the black and red hair doesn't really match." Ryan laughs stepping back to let Jake look in the mirror.

Jake takes a look at himself, "Yeah I guess, I mean they always say real men wear pink." They both start laughing. Jake goes back in the changing room and changes out of the tux. He comes out and gets it paid for and they walk out of the store.

"What else you doing today?" Ryan asks

"…..I don't know I have a few things I need to take care of…tell you sister that I will be there for dinner." Jake says getting to his car and hanging the Tux in the back seat.

"Ok…is something bothering you?" Ryan asks

"Oh noo! I'm fine I am just thinking about everything I need to get done." He smiles even though it's fake.

"Ok just checking well see you for dinner then." Ryan opens his car door, "Oh yea and one more thing. I know that you and friends are going to the beach…for the weekend after prom, now don't do ANYTHING stupid and DON'T hurt my baby sister!" Ryan looks at Jake.

Jake takes out his sun glasses, "Don't worry I won't do anything stupid and how long have I been dating your sister Ryan? About 6 years now, I'm not going to hurt her and never will."

"I know I'm her older brother I have to warn anyways. Alright see you later at dinner." Ryan gets in his car and drives off home.

Jake gets in his car and drives off and stops at a flower shop to pick out perfect flower for her wrist. Then sees a deep bright red rose and asks her to hold this as well. When the lady isn't looking he closes his eyes and says something as he is touching the rose then she comes back and he pays for it and leaves. He next drives off to a Jewelry store, parks the car and walk inside. He looks around for the necklace and bracelet set he saw a few days ago. He finds it's as the store clerk walks over to him.

"Can I help you sir?" The clerk asks.

"Um yes I would like this necklace and bracelet set please." He says pointing to it taking out his wallet.  
"..Sure...you do know sir that this set is over $800 right? You sure there is nothing else cheaper that you are looking for?" the clerk asks as he gets it out

"No I know how much it is and it's not a problem. That is the necklace set I want." Jake says. The clerk doesn't ask another question and he wraps it gently in a small box and wraps it up with a bow and puts it in a small bag. Jake pays for it. "Thanks come again" the clerk says with a smile.

Jake smiles." I'm sure I'll be back again in the future." He leaves and gets in the car. He looks at the box in the little bag and smiles knowing she will love it. His phone goes off and he picks it up and looks at it. His smile goes away and he answers it  
"Yeah..?" he sighs," I know…Yeah I know that! Well I really don't care! It has to be at least a week or more…I don't care what he thinks! She is important to me!...yes I won't say anything to her mom..."

* * *

Emma gets back to the house and she hangs the dress up in her closest and looks at it again and smiles. She goes over to her dresser and gets out the tiara and gems for her hair. She looks around for a necklace and bracelet to wear but doesn't find anything that will look good. She sighs and just gets out her earrings she bought and puts them with the rest of the stuff. Ryan goes and starts dinner on the grill. She changes into her bikini and grabs her towel, sunglasses and lotion, then heads downstairs and outside. She lays out her towel and sits down putting on her lotion. Ryan looks up and gets an evil idea. He grabs his phone and texts Jake

"Hey guess who is tanning by the pool! Grab your trunks and get her fast but BE QUIET!"

Jake gets the text and smiles and get hurries to the house. He sneaks inside and changes and goes back around to the side gate and sneaks in. Emma gets up to grab her sunglasses she left on the table and Jake sneaks over fast and grabs her sides making her scream and jump falling into the pool. Ryan about falls over he is laughing so hard and Jakes starts busting out laughing as well. Emma comes up to the top and gets out and stands there pissed off dripping wet and glares at them.

Jake sees the very pissed look on her face and goes over and hugs her, "I'm sorry princess! Ryan told me to do it!"

"HEY I did not!" Ryan says fast to try and cover himself up

"If it helps you look cute when you're all wet and mad." He whispers in her ear. He looks at her, "I really am sorry sweetie."

Emma sighs," ok fine." She hugs him but has an evil smile on her face and push's him in the pool. Ryan starts laughing hard again. Emma runs over and grabs the hose that Ryan does not see her do. "I would close the grill if I were you." She warns her brother.

"Why?" Ryan asks.

"Because" she turns on the hose and he shuts the grill just in time as he gets hit with the hose. "That's why!" she laughs and keeps spraying him then sees Jake get out of the pool and she sprays him. Then gets her brother again. Jake gets up and grabs the hose from her and sprays her and Ryan once. He drops the hose and picks her up and jumps in the pool with her. They both come up to the surface. Ryan walks over and turns off the hose and dries off and goes back to cooking. Jake swims over to Emma and wraps his arms around her." Now that that's all over I can really say hi to my princess."

She smiles and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. Ryan looks over at them, "Get a room!" they stop kissing and ignore him.

"So did you get everything done that you needed to?" Emma asks.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that I did." He says. "I miss you today"

"I missed you too" she says kissing him once then smiling at him. "So did you get everything taken care of?"

"Yes everything is all set." He says with a smile.

They swim for a little longer then get out and eat and spend the rest of the day together.

* * *

Two days go by fast. Emma gets her nails and hair done with curls cascading down to one side. She gets ready and comes down stairs and goes outside to wait. Ryan takes tons of pictures of her. "Ryan ok take some when Jake gets here!" Emma says

Jake gets there a few mins later and gets out of this long black hummer limo. He looks up and sees Emma. His jaw drops at the sight of her. Her dress, tiara and glitter in her hair sparkling in the sun like an angel." WOW! Em I can say you truly look like a princess, My Princess" he smiles taking out a while and pink rose to put on her wrist. Ryan starts snapping away at pictures. Jake kisses her on then cheek and Emma attaches a rose to his jacket. As a cute picture Jake picks up Emma like he is going to carry her away. They final take the last few pictures and Ryan gets some in the limo as well and then they are on there way. Jake can't stop looking at her. "I have some things for you," he says taking out 2 boxes. One is long and thin and the other rather small. Emma picks up the long one first and opens it.

"Oh my gosh," she pulls out a bright deep red rose.

"Now this rose is very special, it will only die if I ever stop loving you, which I won't." He smiles. She keeps looking and find a little card and pulls it out it says 'for my princesses special night,' behind the card is a room key. "That is not for what you think. It's for our prom weekend at the beach." He says as he hands her the last box and he places the rose back in the box. She opens it "JAKE OH MY GOSH!" she picks up a pink and white diamond necklace "How did you..."

"Don't worry about it." He smiles and takes it from her and she turns around. He puts it on her neck and latch's it and whispers in her ear, "You deserve only the best my princess." He kisses her neck and then takes the bracelet and puts in on her other wrist opposite the flower. They get to the prom and meet up with Bonnie and the rest of her friends. They take the pictures for the school before they walk in then they go inside. Prom goes amazing and they all have a really great time. They all take the limo back to the school for after prom. They stay there until about 4AM then they all leave and go back and go back there houses to get all there stuff for the weekend they all get only a few hours of sleep then they leave very early in the morning and drive to the beach. They check in to there hotel but they don't go to there rooms yet they head straight for the beach. They spend all day there. At the end of the night they have a big bon fire. It starts to get late and they all decided its time to go back to the rooms. One by everyone snuck off to there room. Jake was in no rust cause he had the same thing on his mind that most the other guys did. They headed back to there room the same time as Bonnie and her boyfriend did. They rode in the elevator and B got to her floor and Emma thought that it was there floor too and Jake grabbed her arm and said, "not yet" she waved to her and they continued up the elevator and they came to a floor and got out and she looked around and saw that the doors all looked very fancy compared to the doors on the floors her friends where on. Jake leads her to one of the doors and hands her the key she opens the door and her jaw drops. She looks around and sees a trail of rose petals leading in one path then splitting into different directions. One leading to the bed where there were rose petals and roses on the bed that spelled out 'I Love You'. Another trail leading to a Jacuzzi tub filled with rose petals and floating candles. The last trail leading to what looked like closed doors to a balcony. "OH MY! Jake you didn't have to do all this." She says walking around. He takes her hand and leads her to the doors, "and the best part for last," he opens the doors and leads her out to see an ocean view. The cool ocean breeze blowing through her hair. He stands behind her and wraps his arms around her as she stands at the railing looking out at the water. "Like I said I want only the best for my Princess." He kisses her neck, "and Happy 6 Year anniversary my Princess." She turns and looks at him and hugs him tight. She knew that he had no intention of taking her to a hotel to do what every other guy thinks of and it was nothing new not like they never did anything. But she knew that he truly only wanted to make sure she had a prom weekend to remember that was special. They spend the night cuddling and relaxing in the Jacuzzi and on the balcony. But one thing leads to another that night even though that wasn't part of the plan….

They sent the weekend there then went home Sunday.

* * *

"OK RYAN! JAKE ENOUGH! I'm going to be late!" Emma stands there in a Silver grad cap and gown.

"Ok then lets go" Ryan says Jake rides with Emma and she gets in her car and drives off to the school. She stops at the front doors where she needs to be.

"I'll park your car princess just go so you're not late. Here is your camera now go" he says kissing her cheek. She gets out and runs inside. He drives off and runs to the flower shop fast to get her some flowers and a little bear. He gets pure white roses with pink on the tips and a little pink bear. Then heads back to school and still manages to get a close spot for her. He gets out and locks it. He goes inside and finds Ryan.

"Dude where did you…oh ok. I bought her some wild bright colored flowers and put them in the fridge before she was ready." He says

They sit there and they all walk in and sit down. The list of names takes forever but they finally get down to the bottom.

"Bonnie Westly…" non-stop clapping still, "Emily Rose Wilder..." cheers and Claps ring out loudly. They continue with the last few names then close the ceremony.

".You have come so far and worked so hard to get here today. Again we all are very proud of you. If you would now turn your tassels. And finally Congratulations Class of 2007!" everyone yells and hats go flying into the air. After everyone gets there hats everyone goes into the halls and lobby. Emma searches for Jake and Ryan and sees Maddie there as well. "Congrats hun!" Maddie hugs her.

"Thanks." She smiles and looks and sees Jake and runs into his arms hugging him. He hands her the roses and she smiles already in tears as it is and Ryan walks over and hugs her and kisses her head, "Congrats baby sis, you did it." He hands her his flowers. She takes some last time pictures with her friends and some with Jake and Ryan. They all go out to dinner her still in the gown but she takes it off and wears just her cap and dress.

* * *

The days pass and Emma started to see less and less of Jake. She didn't understand why but she just assumed that he was helping get things ready for her party. She is up early getting everything ready for the party. Cooking, getting the pool ready, making drinks and getting all the decorations up. Jake shows up with some things to help finish like a cake and stuff. Everyone starts to arrive and she invited some of Jakes friends too so he had some people to talk to too. Emma sits on the edge of the pool talking to a few of her friends.

"So it's been 6 years do you think he is ever going to ask you the question?" 'B' asks.

"I don't know when but I know he will when the time is right." She smiles and looks over at him.

The party goes great. Jake stays all night with her and he makes it as special and romantic as possible. A week passes and Emma hasn't seeing him since the day after her grad party. She tries to call him but no answer ever. She starts to get worried and starts feeling sick each day. She wakes up one day feeling extremely sick she goes to the bathroom then comes back. She looks and sees a note on her window and goes to pick it up and reads it.

_To My Princess,_

_I'm sorry that I have not been around for a few days and i haven't called you back._

_ I fear that you might not hear from me for a long long time. _

_Just know that I love you with all my heart and that you will always be the one and only for me._

_ I love you my princess._

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Blade_

Emma just sits there tears building up and rolling down her face. Ryan walks in and looks at her. "Sis what's wrong?" he asks

She does not answer him just hands him the letter. He takes it and reads it. She digs through her purse looking for her meds to take them before she forgets. He stands there and his face turns all read mad that he would do this. Emma takes out her birth control and counts them to see where she left off and she stops and freezes. He looks down and her "what….what's wrong now…" he sees what she is holding and looks down to see 3 days outlined in pink that she did so she would remember for prom weekend in case anything were to happen, and the pills are still sealed in there.

"Emma please say that nothing happened that weekend…" he says looking at her. She doesn't move afraid he is going to yell at her. "EMMA! How could you not remember those!" she puts her head down and starts to cry with the note in one hand looking at it and the pills on the bed in front of her. Ryan sighs and sits down and holds her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled. It will be ok… you have me and Maddie… you will get through this…"

* * *

Hope you like it. I am open for any ideas anyone has to for me to maybe ad to this.


	2. AN

Hello all my readers! Yes I have appeared again!... sorry for such the delay in all my stories...life just seems to get in the way A LOT. Being a full time Automotive student, working on a Ford certification, working, now running my own craft business (yay me! you should check that out too :) ) and everything else going on, things get rough.. I know you were all expecting another chapter but for the moment its just an A/N that im adding to all my stories. But don't get sad. i am currently typing chapters for most of my stories as we speak. I want to try and get a few chapters typed so I can post them every few days. I will admit I have had some writers block too for while for some of my stories. So this is another reason I am writing the little note. (that I don't like to add often) I want to hear from my fans. :) While I have my outlines written I want to know your ideas too. Your ideas are like sparks to my fire of creativity. So PLEASE send me any wild and crazy idea you have. Or anything you would like/hope to see in the story. No matter how far ahead in the future it will be. :) you WILL be credited for anything I use too! ALSOOO I have a facebook page completely dedicated to my Fan fictions. So like the page, I will post all pictures, updates and previews on that page. And it would be easier to hear from you all for your questions and ideas and anything else :)

Here is the link (just add the dots ) to the page for you all:)

** pages/White-Wolf-Princess-10-Fan-Fictions/13556996 3317727**

and here is the link to my business. Getting close to Halloween and I take orders for anything :) and I can ship anywhere :)

** WhiteWolfHomemadeCrafts**

-WhiteWolf-

If you have trouble with the links just message me and ill send you a link.


End file.
